Kingdom Medical
by Wrath lover
Summary: So many characters from Kingdom Hearts are working at a hospital with some of my OC's. Nothing bad can happen, right? WRONG! Car crashes, near drowning experiences, gang related activities, and more! I suck at summaries! Please read!
1. Accidents Happen

**Happy Birthday to Smeakr and CelestraMoon! Hope it's a good one! Well... this story is for your birthdays! Hope you two enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, OC's, and the story!**

Taking a bite of her apple Trisha glanced around the entry way of the busy hospital. At the receptionist desk Zexion was reading a book and ignoring the loud people in the waiting area. Kairi, Namine, Demyx, and Riku were talking quietly near the door of a patients room, a serious look on their faces as they argued. Then, with a groan, Trisha saw Tryfin enter the hospital, her shoulder length light brown hair swaying as she looked around. She was wearing green capri's and a black tank top with black and white checkered high tops. With a sigh Trisha threw the rest of her apple away, put her knee length black hair into a bun, revealing her nine ear piercings, and walked over to Tryfin, her violet eyes catching the brown haired girl's red ones. Tryfin grinned, running up to Trisha and squishing her in a hug. Not far behind her was Alysia, her mid-back length blonde hair wind blown and her brown eyes annoyed as she tried to catch up with her friend. Alysia was wearing blue capri's and a plain gray t-shirt with black sneakers. Smiling Trisha pulled back and waved at Alysia and she waved back.

"Where's Axel?" Tryfin demanded with shifty eyes.

Shrugging lazily Trisha sighed. "You two do know we're working, right?" They both nodded. "And we have to do our jobs so I can't help you look for him."

Tryfin groaned. "I know, you give us the same speech every time."

Alysia nodded. "It's true."

"So... why are you here, Alysia?" Trisha asked Alysia curiously.

Flashback

_"But I don't wanna come, Tryfin." Alysia pouted as Tryfin pulled her toward the hospital._

_"Too bad, you're coming!" Tryfin growled._

_"But-" Alysia started._

_"No complaints from you!" Tryfin warned._

_"Try-chan!" Alysia whined._

_"I'll bye you an ice coffee." Tryfin bargained._

_Alysia grinned. "Alright, lets go!"_

End Flashback

Smiling innocently Alysia scratched the back of her head. "No reason."

The three of them watched Riku walk over to Zexion and ask for a clip board.

"Hey, Zexion, Riku!" Trisha called to the receptionist. He didn't lift his head. "Alysia's here!"

Slowly Zexion put his book down and Riku turned to look at them and the two smiled at the three of them. Alysia skipped over to the two of them and hugged Riku before leaning over the desk to kiss Zexion on the cheek. Trisha and Tryfin laughed at the scene. Sora and Roxas were heading toward the ambulance and waved at them as they passed in a rush. With a sigh Trisha stopped laughing and walked over to Kairi and Demyx to check on something. They grinned at her as she walked up and Demyx ran up to her to give her a hug. Suddenly Axel walked up to the three of them and groaned, a look of worry on his face.

"Roxas and Sora just got a call. It's Jessie." Axel murmured.

Jessie was a mid-shoulder length brunette haired girl with amber eyes who had a slight I-don't-give-a-crap attitude. The girl was head over heals for both Sora and Roxas. She was also a bit clumsy and tripped often. But to hear that she was getting picked up in an ambulance was shocking. Trisha gasped and looked at Tryfin and Alysia with wide eyes. Tryfin and Jessie were sisters, twins, and Alysia was their best friend.

Alysia overheard those words and she gasped, running out of the hospital and to her lime green Lamborghini. "No, Jessie, please no."

Meanwhile, in the ambulance Roxas sat back with Jessie as she opened her amber eyes to look at him dazedly. Roxas smiled at her with a relieved look on his face as he reached down and held her petite hand in his larger hand. Jessie's hair was soaked and she could feel the water running down her skin. Smiling innocently Jessie lifted her other hand slightly and waved at Roxas.

"What happened to you now?" Roxas asked.

"Well... I tripped, fell down a hill, hit a tree, fell into a river, hit some big rocks, fell off a water fall, hit some more big rocks, and died... But I lived!" Jessie grinned weakly.

"Oh boy." Sora, driving the vehicle, rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

Suddenly Sora stomped on the breaks as he saw a two cars in the ditch, one's lime green and the others black paint scratched up and dents covering the vehicles. In the black vehicle a young man was getting out with a sigh of relief. Sora jumped out of the ambulance with a cry of alarm as he saw Alysia in the other vehicle, her body hanging out of the driver side window and blood oozing from scratches.

Jessie caught a glimpse of her blonde haired friend and gasped. "Alysia! Alysia! ALYSIA!"

**Here's the first chapter! Hope it was good enough! What do you think? Please review and tell me these things. And again, Happy Birthday to Smeakr and CelestraMoon! Here's the first chapter of your present!**


	2. Hospital Crazy

**Hope the last chapter was good! Still, happy belated birthday to Smeakr and CelestraMoon! Hope this story is a good birthday present for you two!**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, OC's, and the story!**

Trisha glanced from Tryfin and Axel, to Riku and Zexion, to Kairi and Demyx with a worried frown on her face. They had just gotten a call in from Roxas saying that Alysia had gotten into a car accident and was unconscious, and Jessie was in hysterics at seeing her friend covered in blood and bruises. Quickly Trisha shook herself of her thoughts and rushed to the ambulance that came screeching to a stop twenty feet away. Roxas was already helping Jessie out while Sora got Alysia. They had strapped a squirming Jessie down and she was crying out for Alysia as Axel and Demyx came to get her. Trisha and Riku got Alysia and pulled her into the hospital and got ready to check her wounds.

"I have to go check on Jessie! I'll switch with Axel!" Trisha stated quickly.

Riku nodded in understanding. "Go."

She rushed down toe hall to Jessie's room and motioned Axel that they were switching patients and he smiled encouragingly at her as he passed. Demyx was trying to calm Jessie down in the room while she thrashed around screaming for Alysia. If nobody knew better they would have thought Jessie was crazy. Trisha pushed forward and grabbed Jessie's shoulders, looking at Demyx frantically for a second before looking back to her friend.

"Jessie!" Trisha yelled.

"ALYSIA! WHERE'S ALYSIA! WHERE IS SHE!" Jessie shrieked.

"Jessie, calm down! You need to calm down!" Demyx demanded. "Alysia's fine, but you need to calm down!"

Jessie looked down with wide eyes and saw all the wires and tubes attached to her and started screaming louder. She was screaming that there were snakes slithering all over her. Trisha whispered soothing words and tried to calm her down. After a minute of struggling Jessie got her arms free and grabbed the I.V. in her arm, pulling it out and throwing it at Trisha before yanking some tubes from her body to throw them across the room. The black haired doctor gasped in pain as the needle plunged into the skin on her shoulder and slid down as she moved to remove it. By the time she got the needle out of her shoulder she had a ragged scratch half way down her shoulder.

Meanwhile Axel and Riku were cleaning up the wounds on Alysia, taking every shard of glass out of her gouges and scrapes, patching them up with gauze and tape. Riku looked at Alysia's chest to see it lop-sided. The left side of her chest was caved in slightly.

"Axel, Alysia's got a collapsed lung!" Riku gasped.

Axel's head shot up. "Aw, dang it!"

Alysia's breathing was slow. Riku and Axel looked at each other with wide eyes and Riku's jaw was dropped. Both of them jumped as they heard a full out shriek from down the hall in Jessie's room. Axel poked his head out of the door of Alysia's room and saw blood droplets all over Jessie's floor.

"Uhh, Riku, I see blood." Axel reported.

Demyx was thrown to the floor and Trisha stumbled down to help him up, holding her left shoulder. Trisha looked out the door to see Axel and her eyes were pleading as she let go of her shoulder to help Demyx up. Blood splattered the ground and her clothes.

"Axel, help me!" Riku demanded.

Axel glanced at Riku. "Trisha's bleeding and both her and Demyx are getting beat up by Jessie."

"Trisha, Demyx!" Kairi screamed as she ran down the hall to help them.

Axel rushed to get a chest tube for Alysia and Riku grabbed it. After a few minutes Alysia's lung was back to normal and both of them sighed with relief. Riku smiled at Axel and he grinned back. But they cringed as they heard Trisha cry out in pain and Demyx and Kairi yelling for Jessie to stop.

Meanwhile Tryfin sat in the waiting area and listened to screams of pain from down the hall, her eyes huge with shock.

"Jessie, no!" Kairi shouted. "Stop, please!"

"Where's Alysia?" Jessie snapped.

Demyx spat out a retort. "She's fine! Now get back on the bed!"

Looking up Tryfin gasped as she saw Axel carrying a bleeding Trisha from Jessie's room. Eyes wide Tryfin leaped to her feet and rushed down the hall toward her sister's room. When she got there she saw an enraged Jessie being held down by Demyx, Kairi and Luxord. Blood was splattered on the floor and covered Jessie's hands. A blood covered needle and other utensils lay on the floor.

"Jessie!" Tryfin gasped, staring at her twin.

"ALYSIA!" Jessie shrieked with tears filling her amber eyes. "TRYFIN! NO! HELP ME!"

A blood covered hand reached out to Tryfin and she stumbled back into a warm, masculine, muscular body. Looking up at the face Tryfin spun around and leaned into Axel's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and leading her away from her crazed twin. He lead her to the staff room and sat her down on his lap, lifting her face so he could kiss her on the lips.

"Axel, what's going on here?" Tryfin whispered. "What's wrong with Jessie? Why was Trisha bleeding?"

Axel held her close and sighed. "Tryfin, Jessie is in hysterics from seeing Alysia like that and she thought that everyone was out to get her. She got Trisha."

Tryfin nodded in understanding before grinning and teasingly licking Axel's neck so he shivered. Her hands felt his chest and his hands felt her back as he kissed her on the lips repeatedly. But just then Trisha hobbled in and gasped in surprise.

"Uhhh... am I interupting something?" Trisha stammered.

"Yes you are." Axel answered in between kisses.

Trisha snorted. "Well, you still have patients to take care of, Axel. Don't make me go get Luxord and Riku to drag you out of here."

Axel sighed and got up, still holding Tryfin. Slowly he let go of her and looked back at Trisha who rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Axel was about to follow her when Tryfin fell to the ground screaming in pain. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back into her head. All of her muscles were tense as she cried out in pain.

**Here's the second chapter! Hope it was okay! What do you think? Please review and tell me these things. It really does help me. And again, Happy Birthday to Smeakr and CelestraMoon! Here's the second chapter of your present!**


	3. Abuse

**Hey all, sorry for not posting in a while! Now, I hope the last chapter was good! Still, happy belated birthday to Smeakr and CelestraMoon! Hope this story is a good birthday present for you two!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, OC's, and the story!**

Jessie glared up at Kairi and Luxord as they tied her tightly down to her bed and Demyx got a new needle for her IV. Tryfin had left her to be with Axel, the traitor! Hatred was sparking in Jessie's amber eyes as she looked around the blood covered room and back to Kairi and Luxord. Kairi looked away from Jessie and walked slowly out of the room and down the hallway.

"Hey, Riku, how's Alysia?" Kairi called down the hall.

"She's fine. Just lost a lot of blood." Riku answered.

Jessie tried to move and get free but she was tied up good. Gritting her teeth Jessie flexed her muscles, trying her hardest to get free. Squealing angrily she threw her head back to collide with the bed and shrieking. Luxord's head whipped around so he could look at her and sighed as she let another scream tear from her throat. Demyx came in and looked at Luxord, who shrugged, before walking up to Jessie and got the IV ready.

Meanwhile Axel moved anything that was sharp or hard that Tryfin could hurt herself with as she had a seizure before cradling her head in his arms, careful not to hold her down. He counted how long it took for her seizure to stop. After two minutes Tryfin started calming down and gasping for air as she looked at a worried Axel who held her close. Her muscles ached and her head was pounding with a headache.

"W-what happened?" Tryfin murmured, holding her head with an unsteady hand.

Axel brought her to sit on his lap and lean against his chest. "You had a seizure, Tryfin... Have you hit your head hard in the past week?"

Tryfin nodded. "Yeah, on Sunday Jessie slammed a pan into my head, then told me to get a job... then yelled at the TV to get a life."

Eyes bulging in disbelief Axel sighed. "Wow, your twin is very abusive."

"You should've seen her last week. She tried to throw me to the bear, tossed me out of a moving vehicle, chased me around the block with a pack of dogs that absolutely hate me and want to kill me, pushed me down the concrete stairs of our apartment, and locked me out of the house for a night." Tryfin ticked everything off on her fingers with a smile.

Axel smacked his head with the palm of his hand and dragged his hand down his face while Tryfin nodded. After a moment Axel picked Tryfin up and brought her to the waiting room she was first in.

"Okay, no matter what you hear don't go see Alysia or Jessie for now." Axel demanded.

"Fine." Tryfin mumbled, crossing her arms just under her breasts.

Meanwhile Trisha limped into Alysia's room with Riku by her side, supporting her with his body. Looking at Alysia's sleeping form Trisha sighed and a soft smile spread across her bleeding lips. Riku shifted his position and his eyes softened as he watched Alysia sleep peacefully.

"You did a good job, Riku. I'm sure she'll be fine. Just stay with her and watch her, I'll cover your shift. You just stay here with Alysia." Trisha stated.

Riku mock saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

Trisha raised an eyebrow. "Are you mocking me, Riku?"

Riku immediately looked away. "No, ma'am."

"Good." Trisha smiled, turning on her heel and limping away.

Just down the hall Axel stumbled toward her and Demyx came stumbling from the other direction at her.

"Trisha!" both of them yelled, squishing her in a hug.

Gasping in pain Trisha struggled to get free when Jessie let out such a shriek that everybody cringed at the sound. It was followed by a cry of shrill agony and Luxord rushed out of the room and toward them.

"I think she's gone insane! She's trying to get free!" Luxord gasped.

Just then Namine walked by and rolled her eyes at them before walking calmly into Jessie's room. The screams calmed and Demyx and Axel let go of Trisha in shock. Trisha ran clumsily down the hall and looked into the room, gasping in shock at the sight.

**Alright, Here's the third chapter! Hope it was okay! What do you think? Please review and tell me these things. It really does help me. And again, Happy Birthday to Smeakr and CelestraMoon! Here's the third chapter of your present!**


	4. Chocolate

**Hey guys, hope you liked the last chapter! Now, I hope the last chapter was good! Still, happy belated birthday to Smeakr and CelestraMoon! Hope this story is a good birthday present for you two!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, OC's, and the story!**

Riku sat down beside Alysia and looked at her bruise and scratch covered face, seeing past the swelling and looking at the beauty. Her blonde hair was spewed on the pillow and her eyebrows twitched every once in a while. Her pink lips were pursed in a frown. Jessie's screams had died down a few minutes ago, sending silence to fall over the hospital. Sighing in relief Riku checked the time.

_11:39 AM_

It was going to be a very long day.

Meanwhile Trisha stared at Namine as if she were crazy while the nurse fed Jessie a large chocolate bar.

"Namine, are you insane? Don't feed Jessie chocolate!" Trisha gasped.

As if to prove her wrong, once the chocolate bar was gone Jessie yawned and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Namine gave Trisha a look that said 'told you so' and walked calmly out of the room. Jessie's head lolled to the side and her breathing was soft while she slept. Shaking her head in amazement Trisha turned to follow Namine out of the room and meet up with Axel, Demyx, and Luxord. All three of them were frozen in shock that they were coming out of the room unharmed and the screams had died down.

"Namine fed Jessie a large chocolate bar... now Jessie's sleeping." Trisha reported, licking her lips.

Demyx's eyes widened in shock. "How the heck did she fall asleep from chocolate?"

Axel nodded. "Are you sure that was Jessie in there? The Jessie I know gets hyper when she has chocolate."

Namine grinned and showed them a needle that was empty, it's fluids drained. "I distracted her and put this in her arm."

With a grin Trisha patted Namine's arm. "You're a sneaky one. I like you."

"Thanks." Namine turned to Trisha and they hugged.

Meanwhile Tryfin was called in to Alysia's room by Riku and he briefed her on what had happened. Tryfin's eyes had widened when she heard about the collapsed lung, bbut other than that was just nodding and muttering agreement. Riku seemed careful with Alysia, as if she were fragile as he pushed back some stray strands of hair from her face, his hand lingering on her cheek.

"You love her, don't you?" Tryfin asked.

"Wh... uh... n... yes." Riku stammered.

"I knew it." Tryfin muttered. "Same with Zexion. I knew it."

Riku rolled his eyes and checked Alysia's IV needle before leading Tryfin out of the room and down the hall to the main entry way. In there people sat and waited to see friends or family in one of the hospital beds. Smiling slightly Tryfin waved to Riku before walking over to sit down. Just as she sat down a woman with shoulder length blonde hair, two antenai like strands sticking up, and green eyes slammed the entry door open and stomping up to the reseptionist desk where Zexion looked boredly up at her.

"Get a doctor to look at me, now!" she demanded.

"What is the problem, ma'am?" Zexion asked.

The woman glared at him. "You don't need to know! Just get me a FEMALE doctor!"

"Well... Trisha's just down the hall... Tryfin, can you call Trisha down here?" Zexion called to Tryfin, who nodded.

Trisha looked up at Tryfin and their gazes collided. Tryfin motioned Trisha over and pointed to Zexion and the woman with a shrug. The female doctor rushed down the hall and went straight to Zexion's desk. The blonde woman looked in disgust at her and pointedly turned her head away.

"What's up?" Trisha asked.

"You're going to take me to a vacant room and you're going to help me!" the woman replied rudely.

With one last shrug Trisha lead her patient to a vacant room and smiled at her. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm Larxene and my boyfriend," she lifted her shirt slightly to show scratches and bruises, "abuses me."

**New character! Wow, I need to update more! Sorry about that! I hope to be updating more, but it'll be a little bit hard since we have so much planned for the Summer. But I will try! Please review!**


	5. Awake

**Hey guys, hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry I didn't update, I was away. Still, happy belated birthday to Smeakr and CelestraMoon! Hope this story is a good birthday present for you two!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, OC's, and the story!**

Trisha stared in shock at the bruises that almost covered Larxene's stomach completely and a scratch that ran all down from the edge of her ribs and down her side to her hip. The blood on Larxene's skin was still fresh and there was some swelling. Looking up at Larxene Trisha noticed scratches and bite marks on her collar bone and neck. With a sad smile Larxene fingered the marks and closed her eyes slowly.

"He threatened to kill me if I told anyone." she whispered.

Horrified, Trisha lifted a steady hand and touched the blonde's hand soothingly before motioning for her to sit down. After they were both seated Trisha looked Larxene in the eye. "If he threatened to kill you if you told anyone then why are you showing me?"

Larxene frowned. "I couldn't stand it anymore and I knew that you would help me. Don't get me wrong, I can take care of myself, but if I try to defend myself then he attacks that much harder." She laughed humorlessly and looked at the door. "I knew that you were the only female doctor on duty today... my friend told me."

Trisha nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm the only female doctor on duty today. Xion's on vacation and Emily doesn't work til' tomorrow."

Emily was an older, red haired woman with gold eyes and a don't-give-me-that-crap attitude. Along with that she was very strict when it came to work and she wouldn't let any of her co-workers goof off on the job.

Meanwhile Tryfin hummed to herself and swung her legs childishly in the waiting room and looked around innocently while waiting for the news of Jessie and Alysia. Beside her was a frail old woman with a patient smile on her face as she looked over at Tryfin, her blue eyes shining and her gray hair bouncing slightly.

"Hello, dear, who are you here waiting for?" she smiled.

"My two friends." Tryfin grinned, lifting her thumb, index finger, middle finger, and pinky.

The older woman looked at Tryfin as if she should be in the hospital instead and walked to the other side of the room to speak with a group of elders. Grinning Tryfin looked at the clock and cleared her throat while waiting for news on her twin. Her red eyes were wide and innocent as she watched the clock intently. The seconds ticked by and Tryfin stared at the clock as if it were the only thing that was keeping her alive, fingers twitching impatiently the only way to tell that she was watching it for a reason. A frown played on her lips and she hummed slightly to try and pass the time.

"Jessie is nothin' but trouble..." Tryfin muttered to herself. "But on the other hand, Alysia is just a walking disaster..."

Cringing slightly she licked her lips and whistled to herself, trying to ignore the fact that she had just said the truth. She didn't want to believe that she actually hung out with those two.

Before she could think too much about it Axel popped his head in and grinned at her, raising an eyebrow and she bit her lower lip as blush crawled up her neck. Axel winked sexily and she saw the tip of his tongue as he licked his lips, making her blush deeper. He waved her over and she obeyed eagerly, leaping to her feet and scrambling to follow him as he walked down the hall.

Meanwhile Alysia woke up faintly and groaned at the blinding light seeping through her eyelids. Immense pain tore through her body as she tried to move her hand, making her gasp and open her eyes. Alysia's body was covered in gashes and stitches, bruises swelling, and her breath was ragged. Riku sat beside her, his eyes closed and his head leaning on her bed, his platnum hair splayed out right in front of her fingers. With pain tearing through her body she reached over and grabbed a strand of his hair, tugging on it to get his attention, and she smiled as his head shot up in shock, bright blue eyes staring into brown.

"What happened?" Alysia murmured. "What happened to me?"

Riku smiled slightly at her, his face giving her courage. "You were in a car crash."

She stared at him in confusion. "What's my name? What's yours?"

**Another new character! Wow, I need to update more! Sorry about that! I hope to be updating more, but it'll be a little while before I can again since I'm going to camp for a week, but when I get back I'll update AS MUCH AS I CAN! I'LL WRITE LIKE A MANIAK! Please review! :DStill, happy birthday to Smeakr and CelestraMoon!**


End file.
